


Displays of Affection

by IdiocyxAngst



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Sasuke loses a bet to Naruto and he pays up in the way he hates the most: PDA. But even the most undesirable situation has potential to turn into something worth repeating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my fave stories I wrote during finals week at school. Yep, procrastinating in the best way I could. So I'm posting it here from my ff account. It's the same, nothing has been changed. I'm just consolidating all the works into this account slowly.
> 
> The usual warnings apply: no underage people, this is male/male stuff, it involves two very sexy men and yes there will be sex. So enjoy it or exit at once. I do not own.

He could feel the stares burning through his skin as they walked. Normally, he didn't care but right now, he felt vulnerable. He felt exposed to everyone. They were judging. He could feel it. He couldn't blame them either. This sort of behavior annoyed him too. And now, he was the one putting on a show.

As they walked past another building, he stopped to avoid a close encounter with a random stranger turning the corner, causing the idiot to pull back as he refused to let his hand go. The blond turned back and smiled before giving Sasuke a quick kiss.

"What the hell?!" he protested.

"I know what you were trying to do and each time you try I will make your punishment worse," replied Naruto, a smile plastered on his face that made Sasuke want to punch it off him.

Sasuke turned his face away before continuing forward with a rushed pace to reach their destination more quickly. Naruto pulled him back and slowed down to a leisurely pace as if he were admiring everything in existence for the first time in his life. He was doing it on purpose and all Sasuke wanted to do was disappear. The dobe certainly had a way of making him do embarrassing things.

They eventually reached the computer lab and Naruto led them through the entrance and inside. This had to be it. It was finals week and the chance of finding even one computer were slim to none, the idiot would have to finally let go.

Naruto stood at the door scanning the room for an empty spot while Sasuke stood quietly behind him, hand still in the blond's grasp, praying that no one would get up anytime soon. His small prayer went ignored. A pair of students rolled their chairs out and began putting on their coats as they discussed the upcoming final exam. Naruto headed towards the vacating stations with Sasuke in tow. They took their seats.

"You're gonna have to let go in order to type, idiot," Sasuke pointed out while avoiding eye contact with said idiot and anyone else in the room for that matter.

The moron released his hand and began logging into the computer as he spoke. "Don't think you're off the hook yet, we said 'a whole day' and today isn't over yet."

Sasuke stared straight ahead at his computer, trying hard to not show his annoyance with the whole situation. The less he showed it, the less the moron would enjoy making a public fool out of him.

It was the stupidest thing that could've ever happened to him. He wasn't supposed to lose such a stupid bet. So maybe he had underestimated the moron, but he was sure that Naruto didn't stand a chance at winning their petty bet. It didn't matter now. The point was that here they were. All day the moron had dragged Sasuke around campus by the hand. Occasionally, giving him affectionate pecks, whenever the blond felt like the bastard needed a reminder that he was at his mercy.

In fact, it was pair of hands cupping his face that brought him back to reality just before another kiss was placed on his lips. This time, a lingering one. As if it wasn't humiliating enough that he was getting kissed at all, now it was in the middle of the damned computer lab while surrounded by at least 200 people. Idiot! Why would he do such a thing? Sasuke looked back at his computer, annoyed and humiliated the moment Naruto released him.

He refused to voice his discontent with the whole thing for he was sure that Naruto would kick it up a notch. And who knows what he might be subjected to.

He began to type furiously in an effort to finish as quickly as possible and get out of the public eye. But just as Naruto had said, the day wasn't over. The displays continued in what felt like every public space that they frequented on a daily basis. It was annoying. It was everything he hated seeing others do, except now it was him. He was part of the problem. If it wasn't for that Uchiha Pride of his that didn't allow him to just let the idiot win, he would've quit the moment Naruto rearranged his scarf before planting a kiss on him on their way out of their dorm this morning.

Why was the idiot so hellbent on displays of affection? And why the public kind? It wasn't as if he didn't know what the bastard was like from the moment they started dating. They were friends long before dating and the moron knew how Sasuke felt about those things. If this was what he wanted, maybe he should just date some woman.

As they sat in the top floor lounge of the physics building, the one quiet place that not many knew about, Sasuke, with his pen to a blank paper, was unable to concentrate. On the long couch, to his left, slouched a blond distraction with a highlighter in his mouth, legs over the table. The idiot had no manners.

Sasuke took a quick peek at the dobe to check if he was still awake. It was unusual for Naruto to sit quiet and still for such a long period of time. The idiot was surprisingly awake. A crease formed between his blond brows as he focused on the words in front of him. Sasuke might admit, at least to himself, that Naruto did look hot when he was calm or serious. It reminded him of another side of the blond that only he was privy to.

As Sasuke scanned the room he heard the uncapping and scratching of the highlighter across the paper as Naruto put it to use on his book. Tch, did the idiot even know what he was highlighting?

Dark eyes continued their inspection of the small lounge. Only one other person sat there, a girl with pale skin and dark hair similar to his own sat on a single couch with her eyes fixed straight ahead. Sasuke followed her gaze to find that she was staring at Naruto as he tapped his highlighter idly on the book he held. Realizing she'd been caught staring, her eyes quickly shot down to her notebook with a flush on her cheeks. Women, thought Sasuke, attempting once again to focus on his still blank paper.

Naruto shifted his feet off the desk and stood to remove his jacket. Without looking, Sasuke knew the idiot was struggling with the zipper. Cheapskate. He'd told the blond repeatedly to get rid of the ugly thing already. Naruto reached for the hem and pulled it over his head, dragging his t-shirt with it.

The sound of books hitting the ground echoed in the empty hall. The girl sitting across scrambled to gather her things back into one pile when both pairs of eyes shot over to where the noise originated. Naruto walked over to her, while still fixing his shirt back into place and helped her pick up the items with that stupid smile on his face. Idiots had a thing for helping one another it seemed.

The girl stuttered and thanked him with a deep blush across her cheeks. Sasuke got up and walked past them.

"Where are you going?" Asked the blond, with one knee still on the ground.

"Getting a drink," responded the Uchiha as he continued on his way out. He was having difficulty beginning his paper and opted to take a short walk to clear his mind.

Sasuke returned sometime later to the sounds of giggling. The damsel in distress had taken up residence in the Uchiha's spot next to Naruto and had pushed his belongings aside to make room for herself.

Without a word, Sasuke walked straight towards the blond.

"Took you long enou-" the rest of comment was swallowed by the broody man as he pressed his mouth to an unsuspecting Naruto.

A pale hand wrapped around a tan neck to hold him on place while his tongue searched for the other man's. Naruto whimpered in response at the aggressive initiative of the bastard. Not that he minded, really, it was just unexpected. When Sasuke finally released him, he was left breathless for a moment. The unsuspecting girl sitting next to him was speechless as she stared at the two.

Sasuke reached over for his belongings and sat on the other side of Naruto ready to work as if nothing had happened. The blond watched as the Uchiha carried on when a tap to his shoulder brought his attention back to the female sitting beside him and he resumed whatever it was that had her giggling loudly once again.

The pale man tried to concentrate on his assignment, but the two idiots were too loud now. He closed his books and shoved them into his messenger bag. He swung the strap over his shoulder and headed for the exit.

"I'm going to my room." With that, he left.

It took Naruto at least an hour to realize that Sasuke wasn't coming back. When Naruto finally decided to check on his moody counterpart he headed for the dorm, where he found the man typing away at his laptop.

When he entered the door, he was ignored. Naruto dropped his bookbag in the middle of the floor and flopped on the bed, knowing that Sasuke would scold him. But the reprimand never came. He got up and walked over to the desk where Sasuke sat.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to finish this. Don't annoy me."

Naruto exhaled. A moody Sasuke was a troublesome thing. So Naruto had two choices. He could walk back out and return later or he could take a nap while he waited for the bastard to finish.

The bed did look inviting. Sheets still crumpled from this morning. He made his decision. He reached for the gloomy man and pulled him in for an all consuming kiss. Tan hands traced a pale jaw on their journey to lacing into dark locks.

The blond then straddled Sasuke, trapping him in the chair. Hesitant hands came up to grab onto Naruto's ass, but soon enough those same hands were pressing into his hips while grinding up into the blond. A soft moan escaped the blond and it was more than the other man could handle.

With one arm, Sasuke shoved everything to the side of his desk. He wrapped his other arm around Naruto's waist, picking him up and pushing him on top of the desk. He stood between his legs, all the while kissing him. He pulled Naruto's ass closer to the edge so that he could grind right into his crotch.

The blond welcomed the motion and responded by wrapping his legs around the Uchiha, pulling him closer still. Sasuke reached for the hem of Naruto's shirt and pulled it off. He released him for barely a moment before resuming their make out session. Sasuke ran his hands over the blond's taut muscle as Naruto sat with a hand stretched out firm on the desk beside himself.

Sasuke trailed kisses to the blond's neck and down his torso until he reached the waistline on his pants. He made quick work of it and pulled everything off as efficiently as possible. Lips wrapped around Naruto's engorged member and his head lolled back in response. Sasuke's mouth moved gently and expertly over the soft skin. He alternated between licking and sucking on the fleshy head. Dark eyes met lusty blue before swallowing him whole.

Blue eyes closed, unable to handle visual with the sensation of the back of Sasuke's throat squeezing around him. A whine escaped his already parted lips and Sasuke moaned in response, sending vibrations through Naruto's dick and up his spine.

"Fuuuuuuck, Sasuke."

He could feel the the bastard's smugness as he pulled his off mouth slowly, giving one lasting lick to the slit and moaning in satisfaction at the taste of Naruto's precum on the tip of his tongue.

Naruto's brain snapped into action. A horny dobe was a dangerous thing and every hair on Sasuke's skin stood in excitement the instant those blue eyes turned wild with need.

Sasuke barely registered the motions that had him instantly bent over the same desk with Naruto behind him and his pants pooled at his ankles.

"Mmmm Sasuke...Sasuke..." Naruto whispered dangerously in his ear "is this what you needed? Could've just said so."

He ran his tongue flat on the Uchiha's neck from base to earlobe. The blond ran a hand around Sasuke's hip and to his thigh just grazing his balls as he used his hand to pull his legs apart.

A hand ran up a pale spine, around his neck and gripped a defined jaw to pull him back for a kiss. Naruto slid his fingers into Sasuke's mouth and pulled back to watch as the man coated them obediently. The blond used one hand to push Sasuke forward over the desk and ran the other over the curve of his ass. He used his coated fingers to probe at his entrance and distracted the man with a nip to his neck while he pushed both digits in simultaneously.

Sasuke clenched for a moment around the intrusion.

"Relax, bastard, isn't this what you wanted?"

Sasuke could practically hear the way Naruto was smirking when he said that and refused to answer. Of course, Naruto was not waiting for an actual response as he pushed his barely lubricated fingers further in and began his quest. The hand at the base of Sasuke's neck moved to his shoulder to use for leverage as he pulled the bastard back while pushing his fingers in as far as they could go. Sasuke grunted and bit his own lip.

"What happens next, Sasuke?"

There was something about a dominating Naruto that had Sasuke surrendering at the sound of his voice alone. But he couldn't bring himself to answer.

Naruto's hand tugged on dark hair roughly. "Answer me," he commanded. "This is what you want isn't it?"

His fingers lodged against Sasuke's prostate and Sasuke couldn't respond even if he wanted to.

"You don't like the mushy shit, you love it when I take you..."

The blond pulled his fingers out and immediately replaced them with his dick to the hilt. Sasuke groaned in both discomfort and satisfaction.

"When I'm rough..."

He pulled out and thrust back in hard, shoving the other man further into the desk.

"When I fuck you and make you mine."

He continued to take the broody man, hard and fast until Sasuke could hold no longer keep quiet.

Naruto pulled out once again and sat on the chair, leaving Sasuke feeling empty his ass throbbing slightly. It wasn't often that Naruto exhibited such a commanding dark side, but it had Sasuke's head swimming with lust. It was clear that something was pissing off the blond and if this continued, Sasuke would soon know what.

The blond pulled him roughly onto his lap.

"Ride me" he demanded.

Sasuke made an effort to get up and turn around to face the blond, before Naruto pulled him back down into sitting position.

"I said 'ride me'. Face forward and get to it"

Sasuke felt somewhat confused but did as he was told. He slowly sank down on the hardened shaft and began to move slowly.

Naruto reached around to grip Sasuke's length and began pumping him in time with his movements, setting a rhythm. Naruto's other hand roamed Sasuke's skin until he reached his nipple and pinched it hard. The pale man lost his rhythm and hissed in response.

"Did I say you could stop?" Naruto scolded, setting a fast pace again.

Sasuke was at the brink. His insides begged for release but something was holding him back. He threw his head back. His skin tingled wherever he could feel Naruto's labored breath and he swore he could cum. Naruto leaned in for a second and then a hand gripped the man's hair again and pushed him forward leaving him feeling incomplete and on the brink yet again.

"Come on Sasuke, cum already" Naruto's words were mocking him; Sasuke would go insane if he didn't reach climax soon.

Naruto shoved the man off of him and Sasuke's legs struggled to hold him up as he leaned on the desk for support. Naruto stood behind him and penetrated him again, this time slowly, while he whispered sinfully in his ear.

"You want to cum don't you?"

As if the question really needed answering.

"But you can't," Naruto slid out and back in to the hilt, "because rough sex isn't all you need."

Naruto licked the shell of his ear sending electricity racing up and down his spine. The blond pulled out again and pulled Sasuke by the hand.

Unsteady legs followed the blond to the bed. Naruto sat on the edge and pulled Sasuke onto his lap once again, this time, facing him. He aligned himself with the Uchiha's entrance but made no further move to bury himself within.

Sasuke held himself above Naruto while staring right into pools of endless sky. Naruto's hand cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. One that Sasuke welcomed with everything he had and Naruto allowed him to sink down until he was filled completely.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and a slow pace was set, one that brought back the need to explode with a slow simmer. Tongues explored one another as hands traced every inch they could reach. Naruto released Sasuke's mouth with a slight nip to his bottom lip and stared into those dark eyes.

"Cum with me." It wasn't a command as much as it was a plea this time.

When Sasuke kissed Naruto again, he poured himself into the action. His body went rigid as he finally exploded on their stomachs while the blond filled him to the brim. It was a satisfaction that he couldn't remember having in a long time.

They sat there, spent and catching their breaths.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet," commented the blond as though he were in a conversation that had been paused. "We said a whole day and you bailed early so the bet continues tomorrow."

Now satiated, the Uchiha felt the urge to tell the blond to go fuck himself. But if tomorrow led to this kind of satisfaction, he might be compelled to make more bets with the idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! . . . or is it? :))
> 
> Yes, this is the part where I beg for reviews or any sort of indication that someone is reading this stuff. Because there may be more in store for those interested. . . good things come to those who review.
> 
> ***Well we know this wasn't the end cus there was a chapter 2 to this. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke rolled off Naruto and collapsed on the bed. Naruto reached for his dirty shirt and handed it over to his partner to clean himself off. As the Uchiha began wiping himself off he could feel the blond staring and stopped.

"What?"

His question went unanswered as Naruto kneeled on the floor and began placing wet kisses to his torso. He trailed down his stomach and to his cock.

"Oh fuck!" was all he managed when Naruto began giving head to his still semi-flaccid member.

Every lick he received had him gasping and thoughtless. It felt amazing and overwhelming at the same time. His hips bucked into Naruto's mouth as he continued to ignore the necessary refractory period. The blond ran a finger along his perineum and then pressed against his puckered hole.

With a wet pop, Naruto released his lover's shaft and pulled back to watch a bit of his own seed dribble out of the abused hole and was instantly turned on again. He crawled to the drawer next to his bed and quickly located the lube. Pouring a small amount on his fingers he returned to his task, pushing two fingers slowly, almost apologetically, into the pale man.

The blond was careful to soothe the bastard from the way he had treated him earlier. Fucking him dry was something he didn't particularly enjoy doing regularly. But he did it to prove a point. But now he had a new point to prove and he would take his time prepping the other man.

Naruto twisted his fingers inside of Sasuke and resumed his blowjob. When the dark-haired man was at full attention he pulled off and crawled over his lover, still fingering him slowly. Sasuke squirmed against the sheets beneath the blond each time Naruto's fingers reached inside of him as he was still overly sensitized from the last round. The sounds and expressions from the bastard were what Naruto's wet dreams were made of. He leaned down and kissed him lovingly.

When Naruto finally had enough of teasing his lover he slid his fingers out carefully. He helped Sasuke onto his hands and knees on the bed and positioned his well lubed up hardness at his entrance. Once inside of the pale man, he wrapped his arm around him and reached for his cock and began to slide his hand up and down on the hardened member, twisting his wrist occasionally to add to the sensation.

Naruto could swear he could feel every ridge inside of Sasuke's warmth. The way his partner clamped down and sucked him in on every thrust had his head reeling. The blond began placing kisses to a creamy shoulder, followed by the sensitive skin on the other's neck. Sasuke turned his head to meet Naruto's lips and leaned back on him as his sweat-sheened back met a sun-kissed chest. They moved together, pushing against each other with long languid movements, relishing the feel of one another with heightened senses.

Sasuke's hands couldn't get enough. He reached back to grab onto Naruto's ass and pulled him closer to himself. Blunt nails raked the blond's thighs as Sasuke pushed his ass back to meet every thrust and threw his head back onto the man's shoulder. Sasuke's other hand reached for the back of Naruto's head, twisting pale fingers into golden locks, inciting Naruto to suck on his neck.

While Naruto's mouth got busy marking the sensitive skin on Sasuke's neck, tan hands roamed pale inner thighs. One golden hand gripped his pelvis with a bruising force for leverage while he sunk deep into the other man. Naruto picked up speed and power, causing Sasuke to land again on his hands and knees.

Moans and groans escalated as Naruto was in the perfect position to hit Sasuke's prostate every time he drove into the Uchiha. Naruto continued alternating between long languid thrusts and teasing short ones until Sasuke finally let go of his pride long enough to practically beg for him to go harder and faster. The blond eventually decided that he'd teased the man long enough and shortly after he complied with his lover's demands, they both climaxed once again, collapsing onto soiled sheets.

After a quick cleanup, they both found themselves lying in Naruto's twin bed in the only position that they could fit comfortably, spooning. If it wasn't because their sweaty session had left Sasuke's skin feeling uncomfortably cold once they cooled down, he would've been buried under the sheets in his own bed, but Naruto was like a furnace and this position provided him with much-needed heat.

"You know that she didn't interest me, right?" Naruto started suddenly.

"What?"

"The girl in the physics building. She's not my type."

Sasuke scoffed at the thought, of course, she wasn't the idiot's type because he was the idiot's type and there was no one that would ever come close to competing with Sasuke Uchiha.

"I know," he replied.

"Good. Cus my type can only be someone who loves me the way you do."

Did the moron just say what he thought he heard? "What are you implying, dobe?"

"You love me. You don't have to say it. I already know."

"Lust, you moron."

"No. You love me. Because what we just did was make love."

Sasuke remained quiet and Naruto continued.

"And when we wake up tomorrow, we're gonna do it again. And it will be rough, the way you like it."

Sasuke's dick twitched back to life in anticipation. The decision had been made for him.

"Why wait 'til morning?"

He turned around and straddled Naruto, kissing him desperately. When did kissing the idiot become such an addiction? Kissing Naruto served two purposes; claiming him in public and giving in to him in private. He preferred the latter.

That night, they pulled the greatest all-nighter that anyone could pull on finals week. Unfortunately for them, a certain pink haired girl lived in the room next door...their RA. So after multiple warnings they found themselves dishevelled and littered in hickeys, standing before the RHD at 5 am.

The man was a grad student and a known perv so he let them off with only a warning, much to their RA's dismay. Fortunately for them, the campus was full of desolate places at that time of the morning and they could take their activities somewhere else, far from haters. The girl had a history of chasing Sasuke and ever since Naruto had moved into the room, she looked for reasons to write up the blond in hopes of having him removed.

But from now on Sasuke would make it a point to note all empty corners of campus so that he could make out with the moron every single one. Hidden away from curious eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! yay! this was the missing portion to the fic. Now it's complete.


End file.
